


Mad Love

by SugarRose22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast dates, Dorks in Love, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Insecurity, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: Keith and Lance had mad, mad love for each other, which is exactly why Keith won't let Lance's insecurities get the best of them. He'll fight all those dark thoughts until Lance is filled with only love and happiness, he swears it.





	Mad Love

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Klance fluff bc I'm sad <3
> 
> Also who's ready for Season 5??? I'm hyped!!!
> 
> Based off the song Mad Love by The Script, I felt it described them pretty well haha!

Bright morning sun poured through the glass windows of the diner that the couple was in, the rays golden and warm on Keith's skin as he watched his boyfriend slowly eating across from him in the booth they were in. They were tucked in the corner, away from the several other quiet patrons who were up at 8:30 in the morning, stuck in their own little world. Well, Keith was anyways, leaning his cheek on his palm, watching as the angled beam of sunlight slashed across Lance's face, the brunette seemingly uncaring of it as he ate, his lashes dipping low with each slow blink, illuminated a nice bronze color from the light, his features glowing and softened, the shadows contrasting greatly, his tanned skin still looking as beautiful as ever. He looked gentle, ethereal in the morning light and Keith felt his heart squeezing at the sight. He felt bad for waking his boyfriend up so early, but he was also grateful for the view he was being graced with, even as Lance yawned again, clearly still tired but looking so flawless. Keith felt a gentle smile tugging at his lips as Lance almost missed his mouth with his forkful of syrup-drenched pancakes. Keith's eggs and toast in front of him sat relatively untouched, but he had munched on his bacon and his orange juice was nearly gone. Lance's vanilla Coke was also significantly gone and Keith wondered how someone could drink soda so early in the morning, but he figured that Lance would appreciate the sugar and the caffeine.

 

He let out a soft, dreamy sigh and Lance looked up then, oceanic orbs shimmering in the light, bright despite their owner's apparent drowsiness. Lance arched a smooth eyebrow and Keith reached for his lax hand on the table, threading his pale fingers through Lance's tanned ones. Lance smiled a little as well, his eyes flicking shyly down to his food as he pushed around his pancakes. Keith could only grin, his chest filled with a fuzzy warmth and his heart stuttering. He didn't often initiate their PDA, but when he did, Lance always seemed to become bashful, which was extremely endearing and cute to Keith.

 

"What?" Lance asked and Keith perked up, snapping out of his trance and blinking a few times as he gave Lance a questioning stare in response to his question. "You're staring at me all lovey-dovey, are you okay?" He asked with a laugh and Keith huffed quietly, shaking his head with a fond smile. 

 

"Just admiring the beautiful sight across from me." He admitted in a gentle, low tone, and a pink flush stained Lance's cheeks as he darted his gaze away, squeezing Keith's hand. Keith smirked.

 

Lance mumbled something before shoving more pancakes in his mouth and Keith leaned forwards, chest bumping the table as he tilted his head. Lance avoided eye contact, chewing slowly, and Keith raised a brow at him.

 

"What was that?" He inquired, and Lance leaned back against the booth, out of the sunlight that splashed across Keith's face.

 

"Not beautiful." Lance murmured, and Keith frowned, gripping Lance's hand tighter as the brunette sighed. 

 

"Lance," Keith said in a soft tone. "Don't say that, you know it's true." He assured his boyfriend, who shrugged it off. Keith bit the inside of his cheek. Lance had always struggled with his insecurities, and some days they were worse than others. Keith felt guilty for waking Lance up so early, like it was his fault that Lance was unhappy. "Lance." Keith insisted firmly and Lance turned to him with a small pout.

 

"You think I'm beautiful but I'm really not." Lance said, resting his fork on his plate with a gentle clink and moving his hand into his lap. Keith wanted to lunge across the table and hug him, but instead he squeezed Lance's hand tighter and fixed him with a stern look.

 

"Stop it. You're gorgeous, I've been telling you that for three years." Keith said to him and Lance turned his gaze away, out the window with a distant look.

 

"I could list all the reasons you shouldn't have." Lance said and Keith narrowed his eyes.

 

"I could list all the reasons I definitely should have." Keith countered and Lance turned his blue orbs towards him, his lips turned into a frown. Keith met his stare evenly, both of them silent before Lance opened his mouth. Keith immediately fired off his own reasons, their voices overlaying each other.

 

"Stupid, ugly, dumb-"

 

"Pretty, handsome, intelligent-"

 

"Twig, annoying, obnoxious-"

 

"Lovely, caring, gorgeous-"

 

"Ignorant, narcissistic, idiotic-"

 

"Beautiful, funny, sweet-"

 

Before Lance could say any more self-depreciating things Keith growled and raised his voice slightly, overpowering Lance's negative rant.

 

"Perfect!" He said loudly, drawing some eyes towards them. Lance stared at him with wide eyes before sinking low in the booth, his hand tugging at Keith's though the other didn't release him, frowning and locking Lance in place with a steely violet gaze. He'd made it his goal to protect Lance from everything that would ever bring him harm, but unfortunately he couldn't protect Lance from his own hurtful mind. 

 

Lance sighed and looked at his lap, fingers toying with the hem of the red hoodie he was wearing- Keith's hoodie.

 

"You know that saying, 'when you love something, you should set it free'?" Lance began and Keith angled his head, his face twisting further into displeasure as he arched an eyebrow, as if saying  _If you say what I think you're going to say so help me you better not-_ "Well, maybe you should have let me go." Lance finished softly, sadly, and Keith growled.

 

"Whoever made that saying is a fucking moron." Keith snapped, and Lance was looking at him with tired, helpless eyes that Keith hated. They shouldn't be full of sadness, they should be bright and full of liveliness, full of happiness and mirth and complete adoration. "They don't know shit, not about you or me because I fucking love you and I'm never letting you go." Keith said sharply, and when Lance opened his mouth he repeated himself fierecely, " _Never._ "

 

Lance's lips twisted before he laughed quietly. Keith relaxed slightly, watching as Lance's eyes fluttered shut and he sighed, leaning back against the booth. 

 

"It's too early for this." Lance said, reaching up to run his hand through his messy head of chocolate hair and Keith felt himself smiling, chuckling lightly as he stroked his thumb across Lance's warm, caramel skin.

 

"Agreed." Keith replied softly, even though he didn't feel nearly as tired as Lance did. Lance hummed, reaching for his drink and sipping it slowly, the ice clinking on the glass and Keith swallowed, his fingers sliding into the pocket of his jeans as he chewed on his lower lip. He felt for the little black box he had been carrying just about every day for the past six months and, being the ever impulsive male that he was, decided it was now or never. 

 

Keith released Lance's hand and stepped out of his seat, making the blue eyed boy turn and glance at him questioningly before Keith stepped over towards Lance's side of the booth and dropped onto his knee. Lance gasped, smacking his hand over his mouth and tearing up before Keith even opened the box to expose the glittering band to the other male.

 

"Lance McClain," Keith started slowly, shakily, his fingers gripping the box tightly as he held it out towards Lance and stared into his eyes, his heart fluttering anxiously in his chest as he forgot the numerous speeches he had prepared, forgot everything except for the beautiful boy in front of him, the love of his life. "When I say I'll never let you go, I mean it. I love you, Lance, I am so madly in love with you it drives me crazy, and I want you to be mine forever, only mine, always mine, just me and you, Lance and Keith, the best team on this planet because I fucking love you and your goofy jokes and your loud laugh and your pretty eyes and pretty skin and pretty _everything_ , goddamn Lance, you don't even know, I just-" Keith drew a deep breath, feeling himself getting choked up as Lance stared at him with glittering blue eyes, tears dripping down his cheeks and his eyes full of love. Keith felt like his chest was going to burst. "Lance, marry me?" He asked, slightly breathless, anxious as he watched his boyfriend.

 

Lance nodded rapidly, using the sleeves of ~~Keith's~~ his hoodie to wipe his wet cheeks as he let out a laugh that sounded like a mix between crying and actually laughing, sliding out of the booth and dropping onto the diner floor in front of Keith, throwing his arms around the other male who let out a loud, deep exhale, squeezing Lance with all of his might.

 

"Yes, yes, oh my god, Keith, are you serious?" Lance breathed out, cupping Keith's face and looking at him with an incredulous stare. Keith chuckled lowly and nodded, grabbing Lance's left hand with his free one and drawing it down. 

 

"Absolutely." Keith whispered, leaning forwards to press a tender kiss against Lance's lips. His fingers gripped Lance's own, sliding the silver ring onto his lover's ring finger. Lance couldn't stop his bubbling laughter from pouring out, each of them grinning against each other's lips. Keith couldn't feel happier as he held Lance close to him, his heart racing rapidly inside of his chest. 

 

"I love you so much, Keith." Lance whispered, and Keith smiled, pressing a kiss to Lance's cheek as the other male squeezed him tightly, his face pushed into Keith's shoulder.

 

"I love you too." Keith said. "Now get off me, this floor is gross and I'm sure my food is cold." He chuckled. Lance laughed, pulling back and smacking his hand against Keith's chest. 

 

"Whatever, you're awful." Lance said, even as he stood up and gripped Keith's hands as they stood, smiling at each other. Lance's eyes fell to the new ring on his finger and Keith grinned, pulling his hand up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. He looked at Lance as he did so, and Lance turned away with a crimson blush. Keith chuckled, tugging Lance with him as he slid back into the booth, Lance tucked against his side. 

 

"Hurry up, I'm still tired and I want to go home and nap." Lance said as he pushed his face into Keith's shoulder. Keith rolled his eyes fondly, his arm gripping Lance's waist tighter as he cut into his cold breakfast. 

 

"Soon." Keith said, taking a bite and Lance hummed against his side. Keith's mind was buzzing pleasantly, his heart fluttering and his stomach flipping, and even though everything felt chaotic, in truth it was peaceful, serene, relaxed. Lance was draped across his side as if he were liquid sunlight, and Keith couldn't have wished for a better morning. 


End file.
